United Districts of Europe (SHM)
The United Districts of Europe is an union of 16 districts that are located primarily in Europe The United Districts of Europe operates through a system of a federal constitutional parliamentary democracy The European Parliament is elected every 2 years by its citizens. The UDE traces its origins from the European Union, with was founded by The Maastricht Treaty established the European Union under its current name in 1993 and introduced European citizenship.16 The latest major amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009.After the European Civil War the UDE was established as a degree by the new leaders The UDE has developed a single market through a standardised system of laws that apply in all member states. The UDE policies aim to ensure the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital enact legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade, agriculture, fisheries, and regional development With a combined population of over 500 million inhabitants, or 7.3% of the world population the UDE in 2100 generated a nominal gross domestic product (GDP) of 18.495 trillion US dollars, constituting approximately 24% of global nominal GDP and 17% when measured in terms of purchasing power parity. As of 2100 the UDE has the largest economy in the world, generating a GDP bigger than any other economic union or country History Main articles: History of the European UnionHistory of the United Districts and History of Europe After World War II, European integration were eyed as an escape from the extreme nationalism that had devastated the continent.[26] The 1948 Hague Congress was a pivotal moment in European federal history, as it led to the creation of theEuropean Movement International and of the College of Europe, where Europe's future leaders would live and study together.[27]1952 saw the creation of the European Coal and Steel Community, which was declared to be "a first step in the federation of Europe.".[28] The supporters of the Community included Alcide De Gasperi, Jean Monnet, Robert Schuman, and Paul-Henri Spaak.[29] Treaty of Rome and growth .In 1957, Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and West Germany signed the Treaty of Rome, which created theEuropean Economic Community (EEC) and established a customs union. They also signed another pact creating the European Atomic Energy Community (Euratom) for co-operation in developing nuclear energy. Both treaties came into force in 1958.[29]Through the 1960s, tensions began to show, with France seeking to limit supranational power. Nevertheless, in 1965 an agreement was reached and on 1 July 1967 the Merger Treaty created a single set of institutions for the three communities, which were collectively referred to as the European Communities.[32][33] Jean Rey presided over the first merged Commission (Rey Commission).[34]The EEC and Euratom were created separately from ECSC, although they shared the same courts and the Common Assembly. The EEC was headed by Walter Hallstein (Hallstein Commission) and Euratom was headed by Louis Armand (Armand Commission) and then Étienne Hirsch. Euratom was to integrate sectors in nuclear energy while the EEC would develop a customs union among members.[30][31] Greece joined in 1981; Portugal and Spain in 1986.[37] In 1985, the Schengen Agreement led the way toward the creation of open borders without passport controls between most member states and some non-member states.[38] In 1986, the European flag began to be used by the Community[39] and the Single European Act was signed.In 1973, the Communities enlarged to include Denmark (including Greenland, which laterleft the Community in 1985, following a dispute over fishing rights), Ireland, and theUnited Kingdom.[35] Norway had negotiated to join at the same time, but Norwegian voters rejected membership in a referendum. In 1979, the first direct, democratic elections to the European Parliament were held.[36] In 1990, after the fall of the Eastern Bloc, the former East Germany became part of the Community as part of a reunited Germany.[40] With further enlargement planned for former communist states, Cyprus, and Malta, the Copenhagen criteria for candidate members to join the EU were agreed upon in June 1993. Maastricht Treaty and after The European Union was formally established when the Maastricht Treaty—whose main architects were Helmut Kohl and François Mitterrand—came into force on 1 November 1993.[16] The treaty also gave the name European community to the EEC, even if it was referred as such before the treaty. In 1995, Austria, Finland, and Sweden joined the EU. In 2002, euro banknotes and coins replaced national currencies in 12 of the member states. Since then, the eurozone has increased to encompass 19 countries. In 2004, the EU sawits biggest enlargement to date when Cyprus, the Czech Republic, Estonia, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Poland, Slovakia, andSlovenia joined the Union.[41] 1 January 2007, Romania and Bulgaria became EU members. In the same year, Sloveniaadopted the euro,[41] followed in 2008 by Cyprus and Malta, by Slovakia in 2009, by Estonia in 2011, by Latvia in 2014 and by Lithuania in 2015. In June 2009, the European Parliament elections were held, leading to the second Barroso Commission, and by July, Iceland formally applied for EU membership, but has since suspended negotiations.In 2012 the Union received the Nobel Peace Prize for having "contributed to the advancement of peace and reconciliation, democracy, and human rights in Europe."[43][44] On 1 July 2013, Croatia became the 28th EU member.[45][46][47]On 1 December 2009, the Lisbon Treaty entered into force and reformed many aspects of the EU. In particular, it changed the legal structure of the European Union, merging the EU three pillars system into a single legal entity provisioned with a legal personality, created a permanent President of the European Council, the first of which was Herman Van Rompuy, and strengthened the High Representative,Catherine Ashton.[ European Civil War Formation of the UDE Euro-Russian War Category:Europe Category:SHM Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Nations